Problem: Hillary made $48$ chocolate chip cookies and $y$ sugar cookies. How many total cookies did Hillary make? Write your answer as an expression.
Explanation: Let's see what happens as the number of sugar cookies increases: Number of sugar cookies Total number of cookies ${12}$ $48+{12} = 60$ ${24}$ $48+{24} = 72$ ${36}$ $48+{36} = 84$ Number of sugar cookies Total number of cookies ${y}$ $48+{y}$ The answer: $y+48$